Don't Take the Girl
by TypicalKateO
Summary: A/U Finn and Rachel have known each other since birth, but realizing the depth of their feelings for each other surprised them both. This is a story of their journey.  Based on the song by Tim McGraw "Don't Take the Girl"


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Glee, it's characters, or Tim McGraw's song "Don't Take the Girl".

A/N: Finn's father is still alive.

A/U – Story of Finchel from childhood on.

Be gentle... this is my first story. Please let my know what you think. I have loved this song forever and always thought it would make a good story. REVIEW PLEASE!

Today was the day he has been waiting for. He has never been to the lake before and the excitement he was experiencing stemmed only from pictures and stories his dad has inundated him with over the years... Over the years being just the latest four he had recollection of. Finn Hudson just turned eight years old and for his birthday, his dad has promised him they would go on a big fishing trip. Just him and his dad. No mom around to squawk about his life-jacket being too loose or not keeping enough sunscreen on, but just him and the man he looked up to more than anything. The man he one day hoped to see in the reflection of the mirror he looked into. This was bound to be the best birthday ever, nothing could go wrong today. Nothing could ruin this day he had been looking forward to since he could remember. Finn pushed his new tackle box into the bed of his dads truck and began to tell his father all about how he had organized all his lures just like his fathers tackle box.

"I put a couple bobbers in there too… but I really don't think I'll need them. You don't need a bobber right Dad?"

"I don't, but only because I have had years of practice. When I was your age I used one."

"Yeah, I guess I could try it. But I think I could catch about a hundred fish without it."

Finn's dad laughed and a grin spread across Finn's face. He loved making his dad laughed. He soon joined his fathers' chuckles, not really understanding why there were laughing.

And that's when he heard it… the creaking of the front gate allowing entrance to the thing that would without a doubt throw a wrench into his big day. He turned his back and started to walk towards the cab of the truck, hoping his dad would follow suit and not see what just walked through the front gate. Upon opening the door he heard it.

"Well, hello there Miss Rachel! What do you have there?"

Finn's heart sank as his dad acknowledged the classmate and neighbor that had just arrived unannounced. Finn frowned, knowing what she carried was undoubtedly a fishing pole she intended to use to wreck his birthday.

"Hi Mr. Hud…"

"Oh Rachel!" Finn's mother, Carol, interrupted running onto the front porch, drying her hands, "I'm glad you were able to get here in time. Finn, honey! I forgot to tell you! Rachel's dad called and said he had a sudden case come up and had to leave for the day. I was just gonna watch Rachel, but I figured she would have a better time with you than sitting here watching me do dishes. You don't mind do you?"

And that did it. Rachel Berry… two words that crushed his hopes of fun. His birthday was officially ruined and he honestly felt like just walking back in the house and slamming the door. But by the look on his dads face this was just as much as a surprise to him.

"Of course not!" Finn's dad chimed in, "The more the merrier!"

Traitor! This was their day. He promised. And he was a boy too! He knows that fishing is for boys and that they do boy things and talk about what boys talk about. This was a father-son bonding experience! What was he thinking!

"Ughh…" Finn started, "I just thought…"

"Hop in Rachel" Finn's dad finished holding the truck door open for Rachel as she crawled in.

"Hi Finn, Happy Birthday! My dads said we could go buy you a present later. I'm sorry I didn't have time to get you one before we went fishing."

Jeez. She was so annoying. She was even trying to be nice even though he had made it clear how he felt about her. Rachel seemed to think that since they had know each other and been neighbors since they were born and since they had been in the same class since kindergarten, that somehow that made them not only friends, but best friends. Finn had a best friend, Bo, and plenty of other BOYS that were friends, yet Rachel continued to follow him around like a lost puppy. He has told her before that she needed to find her own friends and she stayed away for a while, but then Finn's mom kept volunteering to "watch" her and to Rachel, this meant that Finn and her were supposed to be best friends once again.

"Dad!" Finn said tugging on his father's shirt outside of the car out of Rachel's earshot. "Please, this is supposed to be us. And if not just us, at least someone I like… I can call Jimmy Johnson, Tommy Thompson… my best friend Bo. Anyone but her! Don't take a… a girl!"

"Son, you don't now, but soon you'll understand. I know you don't want her to go, but Rachel is your friend and has been since forever. Just give her a chance."

"No Dad. She is not my friend. She is just a girl that wishes she was my friend and wishes I would like her."

Finn's dad grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Laughing a little bit he simply said,

"Someday you'll change your mind."

**Finn's daddy was taking him fishin'  
>when he was eight years old.<br>A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole.  
>His dad looked down and smiled, said "We can't leave her behind.<br>Son, I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."  
>And Finn, he said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, <strong>

**take my best friend Bo  
>Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go<br>Take any boy in the world.  
>Daddy, please, don't take the girl."<strong>

Who would have thought, he would be here now? The memory of the day his dad predicted his future was a decade ago. Ten years ago his dad said he would change his mind about wanting Rachel Berry in his life and yet again, the man was right. Now here they sit. Even the armrest of the comfy theatre chair is too much distance between them. Rachel's head rests on Finn's shoulder; the sweet lavender smell of her hair released at her slightest movement mesmerizes Finn. Their hands lay in Rachel's lap interlaced to the point of looking like they should never part. Rachel's giggles during the romantic comedy cause Finn to go weak and her side-glances make him wonder how he ever could have denied that he loved her. She catches him staring and smiles that incredible smile that has remained the same all these years. He returns with his own crooked smile as she leans in and gently kisses his lips… the kind of kiss that is taken for granted by most, but for him is the most meaningful show of affection she can give him. She pulls back and their eyes never leave each other. They remain entranced while the movie continues to play. Finns breath catches in his throat. Never in his life did he think he would ever be able to feel this much for one person. Sure, his mom and dad are still married and happy and he recognized their intense love for one another, but never did he understand how true love felt until the moment he realized he was completely, irrevocably, head-over-heals in love with Rachel Berry. When did he realize this… 8 years too late as far as he was concerned…

_Finn and Rachel became friends when they were in 5__th __grade. The young kids had grown into preteens and it was now socially acceptable to have friends of the opposite sex. By the end of 7__th__ grade they were best friends. They were an inseparable duo within the same group of friends. As graduation approached they begged their parents to send them to the same high school after a mention of Rachel's dads sending her to a local all girls school. While their group of friends surrounding them changed Rachel and Finn's bond remained the same, growing stronger and more dependent by the day. By mid-freshmen year Rachel had started dating another guy from their group of friends, Eli, and something started stirring in Finn. Sure they both had dated other people before, but nothing ever serious like it was getting with Rachel and her new boyfriend. Finn, however, was hesitant to act off what he was feeling, wondering if he was simply jealous of Rachel's attention switching from her best friend to her boyfriend. He decided to stick it out and just be there for Rachel like best friends are supposed to be. It wasn't until Rachel confided in Finn about Eli and where their relationship was headed that Finn realized he wasn't jealous of sharing Rachel's time as a friend, but the idea of sharing her love with another guy. As they sat on Finn's bedroom floor watching a movie Rachel began her interview. She wanted to know everything… what her best friend thought of Eli? If he approved of her choice in boyfriend? If Finn thought Eli treated her well? If she was ready to go steady? If Finn thought that Eli loved her? If she was ready to sleep with him… And that was it. It had officially become too hard to be Rachel's best friend. No, it had become too hard to JUST be her best friend. And it all came crashing in on Finn. Sure Eli was a good guy, but he wanted to be the one opening doors for Rachel on dates, treating her like the princess she is and kissing her goodnight only to call her in the morning to hear her voice before anything else. He wanted to be the one to tell her not that he loves her, but that he is in love with her. The idea of Rachel "sleeping with" Eli appalled Finn when he knew she was the kind of girl that you made love to… and he wanted that possibility, that chance, to become more to Rachel. Rachel continued to brainstorm all the questions she had for Finn concerning Eli and he just watched her eyes concentrate and her lips debate. He was lost in his own thought and soon caught by his own impulse._

"_Rachel!" He blurted out, almost as an order to stop her from talking._

_She halted her words and the sweetest look of innocent confusion washed over her face._

"_I… I just…" How was it all the words he just thought escaped him in this potentially pivotal moment with Rachel? They were gone. He felt lost. There was only one thing he could do to get across the array of emotions he just experienced. _

"_I need to tell you something."_

_She smiled that unique smile he knew belonged to him "Of course Finn…"_

_He held her gaze trying to convey to her what he was about to do. He could have sworn he saw something staring back at him inviting him to make the move he all the sudden felt like he had been fighting for years. He wasn't going to mess this up though; she had to want him too. Slowly he inched closer, his eyes switching from her eyes to her lips only for the briefest second. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the warm draft of his own on her lips. She leaned back, leaving a gap between them once more. Finn felt the rejection wash over him. Oh my God. What is he doing? She has a boyfriend. She is happy. He is her best friend. He is going to ruin everything. He caught her gaze again with his apologetic eyes._

"_Rachel I'm so… I don't know what I was thinking." She returned his stare but with a look of sheer uncertainty and sadness on her face. It broke Finns heart that he caused that look. He started to get up, "I'm sorry… that was out of line."_

"_Finn…" he felt her tiny hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back to the floor. _

"_It's ok Rachel, I understand…"_

"_Finn. Please?" She turned his face toward hers and her hand remained on his face. 'His smile' crept back across her face and he knew he was forgiven._

"_Thank you Rachel, I just… I don't know what I was thinking."_

"_I do." Before Finn could register the words, Rachel's lips were on his. While the kiss surprised him, it was soft and gentle. He expected nothing more for their first kiss and in his mind it was perfection. He pulled back and caught her dark brown eyes with his own. A grin grew over her face and a giggle escaped her, obviously over Finn's speechless facial expression. Once he brought himself back to earth he smiled back and brought his hand to her face to wipe away a stray piece of hair, his fingers trailing along her jawline and neck. Her smile disappeared and her expression turned into something Finn could only describe as utter yearning. Her mouth crashed down onto his, this time with such intensity, it built a fire in the pit of his stomach and he reciprocated her desire for him. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Her lips were so luscious and so perfect and the way she tasted made Finn let out a small moan against her mouth. She crawled over him, straddling his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist so possessively there was no way she could mistake exactly what he felt for her. When he felt Rachel's tongue glide along his lower lip, he could almost hear the sweet way she asked for permission. He opened his mouth fully and slid his own tongue into Rachel's mouth, this time the soft moan escaped Rachel. He about lost it then and there, his mind slowly taking him to a place where he was not only making her moan, but moan his name as he took her completely. They kissed for what seemed like hours. The only time they parted was to come up for air. It was as if their lips were made to just kiss the others. A perfect fit with undeniable chemistry so long deprived of. She finally pulled back and rested her forehead again his own, both of them taking quick, short-winded breaths in order to compose themselves. After a moment Rachel sat back and stared into Finn's eyes._

"_Next time, go with your instincts Finn," she laughed, "I have been waiting for you to do that… for a long time."_

_Finn sat up straight. "What?"_

"_Don't be foolish. You know I have been crazy about you since forever. Pretty much everyone around us has picked up on it."_

"_I had no idea."_

_Rachel blinked through her surprise and smiled, "Wow… and at times I even thought I was too obvious…"_

"_Well yeah when we were 7 and 8 I know you had a thing for me, but we were just kids."_

"_A thing? I was completely smitten with you. I wanted you to notice me more than I wanted to hang around my own friends. You were my childhood sweetheart. You want to hear something funny?"_

_Finn was completely enamored with her at this point… all he could do was nod his head and bite his bottom lip to keep from kissing her again. _

"_I confide in my Dads… I tell them everything. But when it came to you, I held off for a long time, knowing you didn't feel the same way. When we finally became friends though, I saw some hope and I finally had to ask them what they thought I should do. I told them about my feelings for you all along and they just smiled. They said they already knew how I felt. And then you know what my dad said…"_

_Finn smiled and laid his head back against the bed he was leaning against. Rachel still in his lap pulled herself closer to his face._

"_He said 'a childhood love is one of the purest forms of love because it is based on companionship rather than any worldly things.'_

_Finn picked his head up leaving his lips a mere inch away from Rachel's._

"_And you know what I think?" Rachel continued as Finn ran his hand around the back of her neck, "I think we'd be fools not to give this a shot. I've waited for you for too long... Are you game?"_

"_I can't believe I have been so blind. If I could turn back time, that fishing trip on my 8__th__ birthday would have been our first date," Finn laughed and Rachel followed suit. "We've got a lot of time to make up for." He pulled her closer and spoke as his lips brushed hers, "And I am totally game." He kissed her again with the excitement of their new adventure playing out in his mind. She reluctantly pulled back after another long steamy kiss._

"_I guess I should go talk to Eli…"_

"_Oh… yeah. I ugh… I completely forgot."_

"_It's good. We have to do what's right for us. We can make this work. I want us to work. I can't settle when what I have always wanted is sitting right in front of me, kissing me and telling me he FINALLY feels the same way."_

"_I feel terrible though. He didn't do anything to lose you."_

"_True. But he knows. Everyone knew remember… except you," she nudged his shoulder, "I'm sorry that I may hurt him, but he's not you and as long as I have you in the end, I'll be happy."_

"_Thank you… for having so much faith in me. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."_

"_I would have waited for you forever Finn Hudson. Now… let's stop apologizing and start making up for lost time." And with that she leaned in and kissed the lips of the boy she'd been waiting for all her life… and it was perfect._

So here he sits. Staring at his girlfriend of three years with the most admirable loving eyes, knowing that things could not, would not, be more perfect than they were at that moment. They have never been separated from that day they finally admitted their feelings to themselves and each other. Sure, like any couple, they fought, they argued and got angry, but they always found their way back to the tremendously strong love they shared. And the bad always outweighed the good. Most days their relationship was like one from a romance novel, perfect from the minute they woke up until the moment they fell asleep. Finn was confident that Rachel was the love if his life. He had no interest in playing the field and the idea that someone else existed that could make him feel the way Rachel did, that he could be attracted to someone else like he was Rachel, was absolutely unimaginable. Tonight Finn had a plan to show Rachel exactly what she meant to him. They had dinner at a romantic restaurant, now they were seeing this movie and after, he has a surprise. Their interest in the movie had completely vanished. Nothing was worth his time like drinking in Rachel's beautiful form and the way she responded to his gaze with such desire and love in her eyes made him know she felt the same. He leaned forward and gently kissed Rachel's lips, so softly and carefully it nearly took her breath away. His cheek caressed hers as he sweetly whispered in her ear.

"Will you come outside with me?" He tenderly kissed her ear and laid a small open-mouthed kiss on her neck. She would have walked through fire at the very moment if he asked her to. His mouth on her neck made her putty in his hands and he was very aware of his tactics.

"Mmhmm," was all she could make herself reply. He tightened his grip around the tiny hand he still held and pulled her behind him as he made his way out of the aisle. As soon as they exited the theatre doors Rachel wrapped herself around Finn's strong arm beside her.

"Another surprise? Honestly, Finn. You have done too much already. I don't deserve all of this."

"That is where you are wrong. You deserve all of this and so much more." She blushed and he held open the door to exit the theatre. It was a chilly night and the air had Rachel immediately wrapping arms around herself. Finn slid his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, stopping her to turn her around. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her to rub circles on her back. She nestled her face into his chest, feeling his heartbeat and thinking to herself it was the most calming sound she had ever heard.

"You deserve so much more and I promise I will give you everything you want and deserve," Finn pulled back from Rachel and looked down at his amazing perfect girlfriend. "And to prove to you that I will do everything I can to make you happy, I want to give you something." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and traced tiny circles on the back of it with his thumb. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, slowly he knelt down as a grin crept over his face.

"Oh my God Finn, what are you doing!" Rachel's panic was covered by her small giggle. Her eyes were wide with wonder and question.

"Calm down Rachel… I just have a question for you…"

"Finn… Finn please stand up you are absolutely crazy!"

"I am. I am absolutely crazy about you." Finn smiled at his corny but true statement as he saw tears form in the brim of Rachel's eyes. Finn opened his hand to a small ring.

"Oohhh God, this is real," Rachel's breath started to come in rapid hyper gasps.

"Rachel, let me explain…"

"Are we ready for this Finn? We are eighteen! I just, I mean I love you, so much, more than anything, but…"

"Rachel…"

"I want to marry you Finn, I do, but this is…"

"Rachel, baby, I'm not proposing," Rachel was about to make another point when she registered what Finn was saying. She looked down at her boyfriend kneeling on the sidewalk, ring in hand and felt an oddly surprising disappointment wash over her.

"Then what is this?" her eyes switched from his quickly, conveying to him her utter confusion and, did he sense, sadness?

"I want to marry you. One day I want you to make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife. But I think you know as well as I do, that right now is not the time for us to be engaged. We are, like you said, only eighteen and we have college and preparations to make in life before we make that decision. Never doubt that it will happen though, because I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with you." Finn too was emotional as he watched his words spill the tears over Rachel's eyes.

"This ring is a promise. A promise that one-day I will make all your dreams come true and make you the happiest woman alive. That one day, when we are ready, I will propose to you and you will become my wife. And we will start a family and I will provide for you and our children," her eyes were wide with awe and he started to think he was overwhelming her with all the future talk.

"Rachel, I will love you forever. I have never felt this way about anyone else and I never will feel this way about anyone else. You are it for me. The person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. This ring is my promise to you that it will all happen and that I love you, so much, and always, always will."

As the tears fell freely from her eyes she allowed Finn to slide the ring on her finger. She gazed at it for a second and her eyes immediately searched for Finn's again. He was grinning ear to ear as she carefully leaned down and kissed him. He stood to up to deepen the kiss and reassure Rachel that all he said was true. He pulled back and kissed away the tears on her cheeks.

"Finn, I am so in love with you. And I hope you know I promise to give you all that you have promised to give me. One day, I will be honored to become your wife, but until then I am just as honored that you love me as much as I love you." He leaned down and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air as his jacket slid off her shoulders. This moment was absolutely remarkable and breathtaking. Nothing could ruin the perfection of this incredible scene. Finn set Rachel down, never breaking the kiss or his tight grip around her. And that's when he heard it…

"Not a word from either of ya!" Finn felt Rachel being dragged from his arms and when he finally recognized what was going on Rachel's petrified form was being held against a masked man and a gun was held to the face he was just kissing. The tears now streaming down her face were not those of overflowing love, but utter fear.

"Finn…" the fear and plea in her voice made him nauseous. That combined with the fear he felt himself was almost enough to bring him to his knees in pain.

"Don't make one move! And keep your mouth shut!" the man barked squeezing Rachel tighter. She sobbed as Finn stood frozen, afraid that any small movement would take Rachel away from him forever. The streets were empty and the only light was coming from the marquee of the theatre. Things had never seemed so dark to Finn before.

"Look man, what do you want? Anything you want… I'll give you… Anything."

"Just listen to what I say, and she'll be fine!" Rachel whimpered another cry as he jerked her head again with the gun.

"Ok, ok, just pl… please," Finn's voice cracked as the tears now poured down his own cheeks.

"Give me all you have!" the man ordered.

"Ok… ok… umm. Here's all the cash I have. My wallet. My credit cards… This watch, my grandpa gave it to me, it's yours!" He dug into his pocket; the man panicked and jerked Rachel again.

"No, no. Just keys see. Here, these are the keys to my car parked in the back of the parking lot. It's a blue Ford truck. Take it, please. Take anything you want. Just please, don't take the girl…" It was his final plea. The man loosened his grip and dropped the gun tucking it into the band of his pants. He gestured for Finn to throw him the keys and Finn obliged. He leaned over, his arm still wrapped around Rachel's neck and whispered something into her ear, Finn could see Rachel's body cringe at his words. Finn's blood boiled. The man looked up at him and then down at Rachel's hand. He grabbed it roughly ripping the ring from her finger and pushed her away from him and to the ground. He took off sprinting in the direction of Finn's truck. Finn rushed to Rachel's crumpled sobbing form on the ground. He wrapped himself around her in the most protective loving way he could and rocked her until her sobs calmed down.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I am so, so sorry I didn't protect you. You are ok now. I promise, you are safe." Rachel continued to cry and molded herself into Finn's body. After gaining some control she looked up into his face. He looked absolutely broken, tears staining his face just like hers and complete guilt and remorse on his face. All she could do was bring his face to her lips and kiss the pain away, she had never felt so safe with anyone and he was blaming himself.

"Baby, you saved me," she said between the break of the kiss, "You did everything right."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm so sorry, but we are ok, I've got you. I'll never let anything happened to you... I promise." At his last words she looked down at her now bare finger and the tears welled up again. She lifted her hand to show Finn.

"He took it."

"Baby, he took the ring. Not the promises. We still have each other, I still mean every word I said and I still love you so much it hurts. I thought I was going to lose you Rach," Damn these tears. Finn barely choked out his next words. "How would I ever live without you?"

"I promise you, you will never have to. We are forever, against all odds. We just proved that." He kissed her again, this kiss taking the place of the ring that was just robbed of her.

"Lets get you home," he said breaking the kiss, only to follow it with another. He slowly picked her up from the pavement, placed his jacket once again over her shoulders and held her tight as they walked home. When they got home, Rachel's dads called the police, proper protocol was followed and Rachel and Finn gave the police as much info as they could. After all was said and done Rachel's dads okayed Finn to stay the night with Rachel. He laid on her bed as she exited the bathroom after a shower. Wearing only one of his oversized t-shirts she smiled as she saw a grin crawl over his lips. She crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself and Finn crawling as close as she could to his chest.

"You are so beautiful." She inhaled deeply at his words and looked up to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm so sorry you had to go throu…"

"Shh," she put a finger to his lips and pulled his face to hers again. "It's over. I don't want to think about it anymore. All I want to do is fall asleep in your arms." She pulled his arms around her tiny form. "These arms, they make me feel so safe. I don't have to worry as long as you are right here, with your arms around me. And as long as you are next to me, loving me, I don't need anything else. Time is so precious. And every minute I have left in my life, is meant to be spent with you. Starting now."

Finn knew. This was it. He knew what he said earlier, but things change. Perspective changes. Priorities change. Why wait and draw out the inevitable, when something is so completely crystal clear.

"Rachel…" he looking deep into her eyes, seeing so much more than just the beautiful dark brown orbs staring back. Reaffirmed, he smiled and began again, "Will you marry me?"

**Same old boy, same sweet girl, ten years down the road.  
>He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show.<strong>

**Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm,**

**Said, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm."  
>And Finn, he said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards.<br>Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car.**

**Mister give it a whirl, but please don't take the girl."**

They say times flies… understatement of the year. Five years ago Finn made the unanticipated decision in asking Rachel to marry him. Considering they had just gone over their "need to take things slow" talk that same night, he was surprised at Rachel's instant acceptance of his proposal. They agreed, it was what was meant to be, and being engaged didn't necessarily mean they had to get married right off the bat. For them it was more the grand gesture of making themselves belong to one another for good and knowing that was all they would ever want and need in life. There was no ring, no big announcement to the families, no planning parties. For over two years it was just being together, in the most official way they could. When Finn finally got down on one knee and pulled out the beautiful ring he bought for his soon-to-be-wife, they were just starting on their junior year of college. This was when they finally decided to make the announcement to their families and start planning for their wedding. Both families were more than excited by the news of their engagement and to no ones surprise, Rachel's dads stepped up to pay for the entire wedding while Finn's parents took to handling the rehearsal dinner and honeymoon. Rachel had the perfect day picked out for years. To be honest, she had fantasized many times of her and Finn's big day and it was practically planned ten times over. Finn agreed that the middle of October, during the fall break of their senior year, would be more than perfect. And so the planning ensued. The balance of school and part-time jobs was easier than expected when it came to planning the wedding, considering both Finn and Rachel's parents helped out immensely, not to mention the support and help they received from their strong group of friends. Their perfect day was just that… perfect. Finn knew this day would have been perfect even if they were standing at the Justice of the Peace, but when he saw his bride appear in all her glory at the back of the immaculate church, he knew this is exactly how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to forget how to speak and have to remind himself to breathe as he held the hands of the love of his life looking more radiant than ever. He was supposed to overlook the fact that he was standing in front of hundreds of family and friends as passion nearly engulfed him while kissing his new wife. He was supposed to feel that in the moment they were officially announced as Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson, that he would never hear anything as sweet and he would never see a smile across her face that reflected the ear-to-ear grin on his own. It was perfect. As was everyday from then on. From the first time they made love as husband and wife, to the honeymoon they finally went on over winter break, to the day that set a new standard in how perfect life could be in the incredible married life of Finn and Rachel Hudson… The day they found out they would be parents.

_Having kids was something that Finn and Rachel both wanted, but it was never something that was planned out like a vacation. Rachel thought those women who mapped out their ovulation cycles strictly for the purpose of controlling when they got pregnant to fit their perfect life were silly. She believed that if she was meant to have a baby, it would just happen and she would be ecstatic when that day came. After Finn and Rachel got married she stayed on birth control until they had both graduated from college and were both comfortable in their careers. Finn has been hugely popular as the Science teacher and football coach at the local high school, while Rachel has been working as a designer for a very sophisticated high-end interior design company. After accruing some money they bought a house that would be the perfect size for a prospective family. Within weeks of that Rachel discovered she was pregnant after some unfortunate morning sickness at work, a trip to the drug store and an emergency visit home to get her results. And that was it! Now… how to tell Finn? Since this was their first, Rachel wanted to make the reveal to her husband special. And she had the perfect plan in mind. Finn's least favorite thing, as it is with many men, was shopping. But to appease his wife he would usually always cave and tag along. Most of the recent trips were for home furnishings and he didn't mind having a say in which couch he would sit on everyday for the next 5 plus years, although she always manages to stray to a clothes/shoe store during every excursion. And here they are again… before they can even get into looking at a new flat screen which lets face it, Finn was like a kid in a candy store excited for, Rachel was b-lining for the neighboring shoe store. _

"_I'm sorry baby, there is just this one pair I have had my eye on. It will only take a sec and I need your opinion. Please?" Rachel baited him with her persuasive brown eyes, knowing her pleading was something he could not deny._

"_You act as though you surprise me with these antics." Rachel's pouty frown burst into the beautiful smile that made him feel like a teenager again. "I have news for you though," Finn continued wrapping his arms around her waist, "Now, that we are married, I have just about figured out all of your secrets…"_

_Rachel rose onto her tippy toes for what Finn thought was going to be a kiss. Her lips had just swept his and went to his ear and began to whisper, "I assure you Mr. Hudson, while you may know more about me than anyone else…" she gently nipped his earlobe, "I will always be able to surprise you."_

_Finn knees were weak and he had to remind himself of his surroundings. Rachel pulled back and stared at Finn whose eyes were still closed, clearly trying to compose himself. A grin crossed his face as his eyes slowly opened._

"_I don't know what's more impressive. The fact that I can regain control over myself after something like that or the fact that after all these years you still have the power to make me putty in your hands with just the sound of your voice."_

"_The day has just begun Finn, there's a lot more where that came from." Rachel turned and walked toward the shoe store dragging a seemingly drugged Finn behind her. Putty. _

_Finn busied himself with some potential new shoes for himself as Rachel wondered around the store to look for looking for some assistance. He heard Rachel call his name from some aisles over and after some searching, found her standing in the back corner of the store holding a box. _

"_I found the shoes I was talking about. I want your honest opinion."_

"_Of course babe."_

_Rachel handed the box to Finn. Normally she would have the shoes on to model them for him but he just went with it. He removed the lid and began to shuffle through the tissue paper. At first he thought Rachel had handed him an empty box until his fingers brushed a small piece of fabric. He pulled out a pair of shoes so small they nearly drown in the palm of his hand. Finn giggled with his crooked smile trying to understand Rachel's practical joke then a slight understanding appeared across his face. He looked up to Rachel for assurance that he was on the right track. She was standing there holding a small black and white image in front of her… a sonogram… baby shoes… The smile grew across Finn's face as he dropped the now empty box and closed the distance between his wife and him, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up off the floor. She giggled as he nuzzled his face into her hair kissing her neck._

"_A baby! This… this is our little one?" He had released Rachel and was pointing at the picture with a memorized look on his face. Rachel had tears in her eyes as she simply nodded and clenched his hand with hers. Finn switched back and forth from looking at Rachel to her stomach to the picture, the sheer joyous, surprised look never leaving his face. He had Rachel back in his arms, showering her with kisses. "Thank you. Thank you so much baby."_

_Rachel laughed. "I had to find the perfect way to tell you! And I am so sorry I should have told you before I went to the doctor but I wanted to be sure… I have heard there can be false positives and I just…."_

_She felt Finn shake his head, "Baby, everything is perfect. You are perfect, this photo is perfect, you are perfect…"_

"_You already said that…" she giggled._

"_No really, Rachel. I never thought I could be happier than the day I married you. But knowing that we created something… our love… it's just…" He shook his head searching for words as tears formed in his own eyes. Rachel brought her hands to each side of his face and focused her eyes on his._

"_I know… I know." She let her tears of joy fall from her eyes as she reminded herself how lucky she was to have Finn in her life and that he was the father of the new baby she was carrying. The both smiled at each other as Rachel pulled his lips to hers. This was perfect, just like it was supposed to be. Just like the day he got married to this incredible woman… this is how he was supposed to feel. He was supposed to forget how to speak and have to remind himself to breathe as he held the hands of the love of his life looking more radiant than ever. He was supposed to overlook the fact that he was standing in the middle of a shoe store, passion nearly engulfing him while kissing the mother of his child. He was supposed to feel that in the moment were she told him they were becoming parents, that he would never hear anything as sweet and he would never see a smile across her face that reflected the ear-to-ear grin on his own. It was perfect. Finn purchased the new shoes, which were by far his favorite pair of shoes that Rachel had ever picked out. He never let so much as an inch separate his wife and baby from him as they walked out of the store, smiles still plastered of their faces, affectionate as ever, back to the car. Rachel was right. She would always be able to surprise him. He took her home and they made love. It was an experience that neither would forget. They took each other to a new place full of love, romance, chemistry, passion and gentle, sweet longing with the prospects of their future so clearly becoming their reality._

_And just like that, the idea of a new flat screen TV took a backseat to the new soon-to-be daddy._

It all led up to this day… or this night, as it is.

Rachel prepared herself as her husband slept next to her. All along Finn had been the epitome of a perfect companion all through the pregnancy. He was there for every Lamaze class, every craving, every shopping spree, every "preparing-for-baby" chore, every emotional breakdown, every sonogram, every scary test. He was her rock. But even Rachel knew that her brave, courageous rock, has the potential to lose it a little when she wakes him to tell him it is time.

"Finn… Finn…" Rachel gently nudged her husband's shoulder. He had always been such a sound sleeper, she usually had to about punch him to even get the slightest stir. But lately, with the anticipation of their little girl on the way, he woke up even when she rose to use the bathroom.

"Huh, Rach… are you ok? Is the baby…"

"Yes, we're both fine. Just listen before you react, okay?" Finn looked as though he had barely come out of his slumber but the panic and eagerness was there. He could tell Rachel was experiencing something and what else could it be?  
>"What is it baby?" Finn asked anxiously.<p>

"Ok. So. My water just broke, but we are not going to…." Finn about did a windmill kick out from under the covers, off the bed and onto the floor, instantaneously pulling on his jeans and tangling himself in his t-shirt, "….panic." Rachel quietly finished knowing it was like talking to a wall. Finn clearly wasn't paying attention at the class where they talked about staying calm and relaxing. Coincidently, they also explained how the father can be even more uneasy than the mother at this stage of the labor, so Rachel just let him go. Her bags were packed. They were really over prepared for the event so that pushing a 6-8ish pound baby out of her who-ha could be as easy and breezy as possible. Finn led Rachel through her breathing for the entire 10-minute hospital trip, which wasn't really needed at the time, but Rachel did as instructed to appease her husband. Once at the hospital it took only minutes to get Rachel admitted and set up in her luxurious hospital room.

"Wow, Rach… they really put ya up huh? This is nicer than home…"

"Haha." Rachel pronounced sarcastically, "This could be a mansion in Fiji and it still won't matter once our little girl decides to make her appearance."

Rachel knew Finn was doing everything he could to make this as easy as possible for her and she wasn't making it easy.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm just kind of freaking out ya know." Rachel laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She needed to relax while the contractions were far enough apart to allow her to. She caught herself doing her breathing exercises without consciously thinking about it and with her eyes still closed, she felt her lips covered by the soft familiar ones she always yearned for. As her lips were released she opened her eyes to see he handsome husband smiling down at her.

"Rach, you will be amazing. Like you are for everything you encounter in life. You have been a wonderful mom from day one and I cannot wait to see our little girl in your arms. With her big brown eyes that match yours, little Delaney is going to be just as perfect as you. I can't thank you enough for giving me this amazing gift. It only makes me love you more than I already do. I know you are scared, but you can do anything. And I am right her beside you, always. I know this is going to be hard and if I could take any of the fear and pain away I would, but in the end…" He caressed her forehead gently with his hands hoping to give her some comfort. He smirked a little bit with his next words, "You always surprise me Rach, but this time, I think you are going to surprise yourself."

She reciprocated his smile and a single tear trailed down her cheek. This man was too wonderful. How would she have made it this far without him? Where would her life be without him in it? In that moment she knew that any life without Finn Hudson, her beautiful adoring husband and father of her daughter, was no life worth living at all. And she understood without a doubt, that he felt the exact same for her… he reminded her every chance he got that she was the reason he wakes up every morning, the reason he breaths and that his life would be meaningless if she wasn't in it.

Rachel soon had an IV started and the nurse obtained her health history and prenatal records. Rachel, upon much debate, decided she would pass on the epidural and only receive IV pain medicine. While this frightened Finn because he did not want to see his wife in pain, he knew she wanted to experience and understand every minute of their first child's birth. Initially, she wanted nothing at all, but Finn was grateful that idea had passed because he could tell the pain was unbearable already. In the end he completely supported her and once again vowed to be an extra vice for her pain. The process was slow, much slower than what Finn had expected, even with the classes preparing him for slow. The nurse could see the trepidation on his face and assured him it was normal. He could tell already he was going to be a worrywart of a father… and he would never tease his mom for it again. He hasn't even met his precious Delaney and already he knew he would move mountains to keep her safe. Rachel dilated about one centimeter every hour, which again, Finn was guaranteed was average. The nurses had no problem keeping track of the baby's heartbeat and Finn reveled in the synchronized beats of mother and baby. Rachel was doing amazing. Once again, Finn was astonished by Rachel's fight. She was not the laboring mother in the movies that screamed and cursed her husband. She stayed focused and occasionally would catch Finn's proud gaze for some words of encouragement he gladly gave as he stroked the stray locks of hair out of face. She gripped his hand tightly and squeezed with each contraction and he rubbed and kissed her hands with each strenuous push and relaxing break. While Rachel had been in labor for about ten hours, the intense labor lasted three more and Finn coached for the duration as his beautiful glowing wife finally was told she had one more big push. Again, her eyes connected with Finn's.

"You can do it baby. One more time and she is here. You can do it, I'm right here with you."

Rachel nodded quickly, took a deep breath, squeezed Finn's hand and clinched her eyes shut. She pushed so hard a scream finally erupted that adequately portrayed the pain Finn knew she was feeling. Finn could hardly believe how fast it happened.

"Here we are," the doctor started, "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

There it was… the most inspiring awe-striking sound he had ever heard… and it was theirs. Finn peeled his eyes away from his exhausted wife and stepped forward to see the tiniest form he has ever seen before. And she was perfect. The doctor turned Delaney toward Finn and mumbled something to him. Finn somehow translated that something when the doctor guided him to cut the cord. The baby was cleaned up quickly and returned to Rachel's awaiting adoring arms. This was the most incredible beautiful moment Finn had ever witnessed… his gorgeous wife holding their perfect baby girl. This was perfect, just like it was supposed to be. Just like the day he found out from his wife about their miracle… this is how he was supposed to feel. He was supposed to forget how to speak and have to remind himself to breathe as he watched his new baby girl in the arms of her radiant mother. He was supposed to overlook the fact that his wife had just delivered a baby as passion nearly engulfing him while kissing the glowing mother of his child. He was supposed to feel that in the moment were they first heard their daughters cry, that he would never hear anything as sweet and he would never see a smile across Rachel's face that reflected the ear-to-ear grin on his own. It was could barely see through the tears that had accumulated in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, knowing that the tears of joy where preventing him from witnessing a moment he needed burned into his memory from this moment on. He quickly used his fingers to clean his eyes and smiled to see Rachel giggling up at him, her face inches away from their baby girl.

"Look Laney, already making him tear-up. You, my precious one, already have him tied around your little finger." Finn was beaming. Who would have thought that the simple act of Rachel just speaking to their daughter would make him almost burst with pride. He leaned down again and his lips met Rachel's, transferring all the emotion he was feeling into one kiss. He pulled back, his arm wrapped around Rachel still and stared at his daughter. Slowly and ever so gently he kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her tiny nose, then just stared and smiled. He carefully took the tiny infants hand and instinctively her tiny fingers grasped his one, barley able to close around it.

"Wow, and I thought I fell in love with your mom fast." Finn grinned. He looked up at Rachel whose tears were now doing the same thing to her as his did to him. "You were amazing, just like I knew you would be." Now he stared at his glowing wife. "You are so beautiful and I am so in love with you. Thank you," he said softly, "For choosing me. For giving us her. For making me the happiest man alive."

"Just so you know," Rachel started her hand reaching up to caress the side of Finn's face, "It wasn't so much me choosing you, as it was an aligning of the stars. It was fate. There was never another option or possibility. You were it for me. And I am so grateful that somewhere in life I did something so right as to deserve you. To deserve this."

Rachel pulled his face to hers to kiss him for the millionth time, this kiss feeling just like the first. She slowly pulled back and again he was staring.

"Well then little one, I think it's time for your Daddy to hold you."

Finn shot Rachel a hesitant look. She smiled and gently lifted Delaney into Finn's awaiting arms. He carefully took his daughter. It surprised Finn how natural it felt to have her in his arms. What he thought would take months of practice and correction was revealing itself to be second nature. Everything about this moment was right.

"She's so light!" He chuckled softly afraid any abrupt noise would startle the tiny form in his arms. "Oh wow. Look at you. I've always known you're mom was stunning, but the combination of the two of us is just breathtaking. Of course as you get older, let's hope you start to look more like her. I just… wow." Rachel saw Finn take a deep breath then bring their tiny miracle to his face. He heard Rachel giggle and turned to see her beaming. "She is so perfect Rach." He rocked the tiny form and smiled back at his wife, his eyes not able to decide whom to watch. He continued to talk to Laney as Rachel savored the sight of the love of her life coddling the new love of their lives. Finn's immediate understanding of Laney's love for movement had him strolling along the side of Rachel's bed.

And that's when he heard it. Shifting. Beeping. Orders. Panic.

"Mr. Hudson… Mr. Hudson." Finn heard his name but couldn't understand from who or why. He looked to Rachel whom not seconds ago was smiling and laying back in her bed relaxing from her long day, watching the two of them wander the room. What he saw now, made his stomach drop. Her eyes were closed and there was no smile left on her beautiful lips. Nurses were frantic around her and the doctor, who seemed to disappear with everyone else during their splendor, was back between Rachel's legs as if ready to deliver another baby.

"What… I don't… What's going on?"

He then felt Delaney leave his arms and he saw a nurse lay her in a small bed. The nurse bussed his new baby away and Finn began to object torn between the fear for his daughter and turning his back on his now seemingly unconscious wife and the commotion surrounding her.

"Mr. Hudson, you're baby's fine, but you'll have to leave. We need you to step outside. Mr. Hudson…"

"I'm not going anywhere! Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Finn angrily pushed away the nurse trying to escort him out of the room. He didn't mean to be forceful but it was all he could think to do in his confused and panicked state. He had never seen her like this before. She was not there. He could tell something was terribly wrong.

"What happened? Is she ok? Why aren't her eyes open, she was just awake talking to me? What the hell happened?" The doctor, never stopping what he was doing and in what Finn suspected was a well-practiced calming voice replied to his queries.  
>"Mr. Hudson, I will be able to answer all of your questions as soon as I have all of the answers. Now please, let me help Rachel and let the nurse show you outside so we can work."<p>

Finn again felt his arm being tugged on but shook it off and went to Rachel's side. He took her hand in both of his and lowered his head to her ear.

"Rachel, baby don't do this to me. Wake up please, we have to show Delaney to the family and then we have to get ready to go home so you can use the damn rocker you had to have. Please Rach. I just told you how much I need you, don't do this to me now. Come back to me please, baby." Again someone was pulling on his hand

"Mr. Hudson… please"

"JUST GIVE ME A GOD DAMN SECOND WITH MY WIFE!" Tears that were pounding at the floodgates of Finn's eyes spilled over as his anger and fear filled the room. He turned back to Rachel and laid his head against her own, his tears wetting her unresponsive face.

"Rachel please… I love you so much. I need you. Please don't leave me… I can't do this without you. Come back to me. Come back to Delaney. We can't be without you. Just open your eyes. Please…. Please." He kissed his wife knowing that his fairytale kiss would not cause her eyes to flutter open, but he had to hope. He would do anything to get those beautiful brown eyes to stare into his again. "I promise you I will not give up. I will do anything to bring you back to Laney and me. But you can't give up either. You can't."

"Mr. Hudson…"

Finn kissed his wife one more time and slowly backed himself out of the room afraid to lose sight of his wife, daring to think it could be the last time he saw her. He knew he had to do as the doctor instructed if it meant him saving Rachel. Minutes seemed like hours as Finn waited for some news on his wife. He waited as close to her room as was allowed needing to see the doctor when he finally came to talk to him, perhaps to give him some good news. The tears had slowed but still managed to escape at the slightest thought of the news not being what he needed. He didn't dare go to where their families waited. Not until he had answers. Lost in his own frightening thoughts, Finn's heart skipped when he heard the door open and saw Rachel's doctor. His stomach dropped to the floor.

"Doctor. Rachel. How is… how is she? What happ…"

Finn stopped as the doctor's hands came up in front of him defensively, instructing Finn to stop.

"Please Mr. Hudson. I need to explain and get back to Rachel."

Back to Rachel… Finn resisted when the logical part of his brain tried to prepare him for losing Rachel, but he knew that it was a distressing possibility. But she was still with him. The doctor was going back to her. The doctor quietly and as calmly as possible started his explanation.

"After delivering the baby, Rachel then had to deliver the placenta. Rachel's contractions were not strong enough for this delivery so we assisted her in this part. After removing the placenta, Rachel continued to lose blood and soon had lost enough to be considered a postpartum hemorrhage. Rachel was not a high-risk patient for this labor and this occurrence is not something that can be foreseen. I was confident after an exam that the cause of the bleed was from a tear internally during the labor. What you witnessed was Rachel going into hypovolemic shock. This is a condition in which severe blood and fluid loss makes the heart unable to pump enough blood to the body. She lost consciousness and her blood pressure dropped extremely low, she was fading fast. This type of shock can cause many organs to stop working and what we are most concerned about now is her bodies' ability to bounce back from the blood loss in such a weakened state. Right now, her blood pressure is still extremely low. My colleagues and I will do everything we can to stabilize her, but I want you to prepare yourself. While the bleeding has stopped, her body was left in a state that is difficult to get back to normal. We will do everything we can to stabilize her, which is only part of the equation. A big part in this will be Rachel pulling herself out of it. We are not out of the woods until we see both things happen…"

Finn heard it all. Whether or not he understood it was another question. He did understand, what had happened. He did not understand why. Why Rachel? Why now? Why her? The tears again poured and Finn did not attempt to stop them. In the middle of the hallway Finn slowly slumped to the floor. His body had lost its strength and he was content with the cold tile being the only thing preventing him from falling through the center of the earth. Sobs wracked his body as the worst possible scenario crept its way into his mind as a potential reality. He rocked his body trying to find some energy to not only control his dreadful thoughts, but also help him figure out what to do next. He hung his head and went over everything the doctor had just told him…. 'I want you to prepare yourself.' As much as Finn wanted to do everything the doctor told him to, he would not do this. Rachel was not going to die. He would not let it happen. He had one option left. He turned his body with strength that had to of come from a higher power. This higher power was his last hope. Finn folded his hands and straightened his back, his knees against the tile floor were minimal pain compared to the torture his heart was going through right now. He closed his eyes as more tears pushed their way through the barrier. He bowed his head and brought his gathered hands to his forehead. He didn't care who heard him. He knew there was only person who needed to hear him. And to Him, he prayed.

"God, please. You know what I want. What I need. And who am I right? That person who suddenly is so desperate for something… that I finally make the gesture of getting on my knees and praying when every other day I wouldn't give it a second thought. I am not a Christ-like soul; I will be the first to admit that. But I am a faithful, loving husband, a doting father, a loving son, a loyal friend and a compassionate neighbor. Please, see past the fact that I have not been a devout Christian and help Rachel come back to me because I know I cannot be the father I am supposed to be without her. I don't know how to live without her. I promise, I will do better by You. I will pray everyday and thank you for her and my daughter. You understand me, right... Your son, He gave His life for His people. Listen…. I'll do it. Take me…. Please, spare Rachel and take me." Finn's body collapsed again in the sobs that made it hard to breathe, let alone speak, but he had to finish. He had to be heard.

"Bring my beautiful wife back to this earth and open her amazing eyes and put our precious daughter in her arms… and please… just take me. I gladly go in her place. She is so much better for this world than I am. Give her the air I breathe…. She'll take it like she took it away every time she smiled. Take my heart, because it has always rightfully belonged to her anyway. If it is the last thing I ever ask for… take me out of this world and let her stay. Please, God… don't take the girl. Don't take my beautiful Rachel."

Finn stayed silent for a minute, not expecting an answer but expecting something. It never came. Tears continued to stain his face as he pulled himself up the wall. Slowly he turned around and there was his answer. Unbeknownst to him, everyone within hearing range too had been kneeling in prayer with him, praying for his wife, for him, with him. The tears came again and again the strength left. While he knew this was supposed to make him stronger, the astounding support around him made him uneasy… Did Rachel need this many prayers… was she beyond the prayers for help? Why was there no update? Where was his wife? Finn's body buckled again, this time he was braced by the familiar arms of his father who had somehow become aware of what was happening. His mothers sobs echoed his own as she held him tight. And there they waited, together, silently praying and most of all… hoping.

**Same old boy, same sweet girl,  
>Five years down the road.<br>There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go.  
>Doctor says the baby's fine, but you'll have to leave,<br>'Cause his momma's fading fast and Finn, he hit his knees and there he prayed.  
>"Take the very breath you gave me.<br>Take the heart from my chest.  
>I'll gladly take her place if You'll let me.<br>Make this my last request.  
>Take me out of this world.<br>God, please don't take the girl."**

And that's when he heard it.

"Mr. Hudson…" Finn's head snapped up from resting in his hands. The doctor had just come out of the doors that separated Finn from his life.

"Doctor… Rachel… is she… how is she?"

"Mr. Hudson, you are a very special man. You have found a woman who beat the odds to come back to you. Rachel is doing well."

Finn body went numb again. This time from the glorious words coming from Rachel's hero.

"She's…." Finn chocked on his words as the tears burned his eyes. "She's ok?"

"She is stable, her blood pressure is on its way back to normal and basically her body just needs to recover with some care and rest. She is not awake yet. That will take time, but time is on our side now."

Finn let the tears of joy and relief fall freely as he embraced the doctor.

"Thank you… thank you so much… I can't explain."

"You are very welcome, but listen, I know I had a hand in it, but there was something else at work here. She had more than me watching out for her. You are a lucky man Mr. Hudson. Rachel's a fighter, I was extremely worried about her, but she wasn't ready to leave earth, her baby… you. We will keep you posted on her recovery…"

"Can I… can I see her?"

The doctor hesitated but immediately saw the need in Finn's eyes.

"Of course Mr. Hudson. Who am I to deny Rachel of what she came back for?"

Finn braced himself outside the room; he tried to compose himself, but gave up knowing that the sight of Rachel would send his emotions into overload. He slowly walked into the room. And there she was. The epitome of "Sleeping Beauty." He approached her beside and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He lowered his face to inches away from hers. God, how he needed to see those incredible eyes staring back at him. 'Patience Finn. Time is on our side now.' He lightly kissed Rachel, just needing to feel the warmth of her lips. How he yearned to feel her respond to the familiar gesture. He pulled back and pulled a chair closer to the bedside. He took her hand in both of hers and just watched her. The night's events replayed in his mind and Finn's emotions got the best of him as he recounted on how close he had come to losing Rachel forever. Finn would never take another moment of Rachel's presence for granted. She was his everything. And he had so much he needed to tell her. And he would wait. The nurse brought in Delaney and Finn held her while she slept, gently swaying her and telling her stories of her brave, strong mother. After a feeding she slept in her own bed beside Rachel's and while Finn stroked her tiny cheek, he kept his other hand wrapped around Rachel's. He laid his head on Rachel's bed, the comfort of his two girls' breathing lulling him into a light slumber.

**Finn's daddy  
>Was taking him fishin'<br>When he was eight years old.**

Finn woke from the familiar memory of a dream when he felt something comb though his hair. He stirred slightly. And that's when he heard it…

That beautiful light giggle… and suddenly he recounted where he was… and what he just heard. His head shot up and met the pair of dark brown eyes that made his heart melt. Eyes he has been longing to see since that terrible moment that they closed. Finn stared for a moment, absorbing the moment in all its reality and Rachel spoke first… or tried to.

"Finn…" she was cut off immediately by Finn's gentle lips on hers. Finn massaged his lips against Rachel's in a way that took Rachel's breath away. This kiss said so many things to her. 'I love you. You are everything to me. Never scare me like that again. I missed you. Welcome back. We will never be apart. I love you.' And Rachel understood it all. Finn pulled back leaving Rachel breathless and again caught his gaze.

"Baby, I love you so much… I was so scared I had lost you. I can't lose you… I just…"

"Shhh," Rachel cupped Finn's face with her hand. "I know. I'm sorry it scared you, it scared me too… but it's over now and let's just… be together with our new baby girl," Rachel looked down to the small sleeping baby in her arms. Finn lightly kissed Delaney's nose and looked back up at Rachel.

"You're right, Rach, I just want you to know…"

Rachel nodded her head and didn't hold back as the tears sprang into her eyes. "I know..." she moved her hand from his face to his chest where she felt his heart rapidly beating. "I know everything."

"It's yours you know." He said after a moment covering her hand with his own.

Rachel smiled and bit her lip trying to control her emotion. "Yeah… it is. I will never leave you… or Laney, ok? I love you so much baby."

Finn now nodded. That is exactly what he needed to hear. She knew everything that had happened and what he needed to hear and Finn didn't even feel the need to know how. What he did know was Rachel always surprised him.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time with enough passion to rouse Laney from her nap. She yawned, opened her tiny, beautiful eyes and stared up at her parents. A small smile crept across her tiny face… a crooked grin if Rachel wanted to describe it correctly. This was their first moment as a family… And Finn knew this is exactly how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to forget how to speak and have to remind himself to breathe as he kissed the lips of the love of his life that he almost lost forever. He was supposed to overlook the fact that he was laying in a hospital bed as he gazed into his incredible wife's eyes as she cradled their new baby girl. He was supposed to feel that in that moment, when their fingers interlaced and he again kissed her, that he would never see a smile across her face that reflected the ear-to-ear grin on his own. He was supposed to realize that the journey, although difficult, has turned out to only make their amazing family stronger and prove that Rachel and Finn's epic love story was just beginning; That there were many more chapters to their fairytale; That everything happens for a reason; That all roads have lead up to the present; That every moment is precious; And that this day was going to be another priceless day in the wonderful life of the Finn and Rachel Hudson; And it was perfect.


End file.
